Hate Spinnerbait
by DelilahxxBabyx3
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me?" "I...Was afraid that maybe..You wouldn't feel the same way. That maybe while you were on tour, you found some new girl that you liked better than me."


It's been about 3 months since the last time I saw Dexter. We write eachother and talk to each other on the phone all the time, but it's not the same as actually being with him. Being able to have his arms wrapped around me, and being able to kiss him. I thought I was starting to lose my mind, from missing him. It's quite a weird feeling actually. Since I never really miss anyone, since my cold heart never let me. Or, I never let it. Either way. This is all new to me. So sometimes I sounded like a giddy school girl, and got all mushy when we talk, and he would think it's the cutest thing in the world and say something sweet back. So, I guess it isn't _that_ bad that my heart isn't so cold anymore.

Anyway, the important thing is, I get to see Dexter tonight. They have a gig at this bar near my campus. They're opening for someone. They aren't sure who. Which I think is odd. Anyway. I'm just glad I get to see Dexter. In about an hour I'll see him. In the meantime, I'm getting ready to try and look cute for my boyfriend.

After about 50 minutes, I get a call from Dexter, telling me to go to the bar to meet him and the guys. I get in my car, and drive down there. As soon as I get there I see the van, with Dexter and the guys standing by it talking. I park my car in a spot near the van, jump out and run to Dexter. He turns around as I'm running and opens his arms for me. I jump into them, he wraps his arms around me and spins me around.

"Hey Remy!" Lucas and the guys say.

"Hey guys." I reply.

"I missed you dearly, Miss Remy." Dexter says with a smile.

"I missed you too, Dex." I say and kiss him.

"As much as I would _love_ to listen to this reunion between you two, we have to get on stage in a few minutes." Lucas says.

"Really? Already? But Remy just got here!" Dexter whines.

"Dex, go. We can catch up later. This is your big break remember? Go out there and steal their hearts, like you stole mine." I say with a blush.

"It's official. I have the most adorable girlfriend ever." Dexter says and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Yes, yes. We all agree Remy is adorable. But seriously Dex, we have to go!" Ted exclaims.

I say goodbye to the guys and head inside the bar. I go sit by the counter so I can have a drink and watch Truth Squad at the same time. They play their various number of Potatoe Songs and end with Dexter dedicating their cover of This Lullaby to me. They walk off state with the crowd cheering like you wouldn't believe. I wait for them to finish packing their stuff up and come meet me. Then the owner of the bar comes on stage to introduce the other band.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for, Spinnerbait!" The owner says.

"Hate Spinnerbait." I say on instinct.

"Excuse me?" I turn around to see who said that. It's some girl with long brown hair, wearing a short skirt and a blue striped tube top. "What did you just say?"

"Ahem. I said, Hate Spinnerbait." I reply.

"And may I ask _why_ you hate Spinnerbait?" The girl says.

"Well, it's simple really. They're a bunch of losers who wouldn't know a good lyric or cord if it punched them in the face. In fact, I'm sure if they didn't have money out of the ass, they wouldn't have even gotten signed. It's amazing what money can buy, isn't it? Fans who pretend Spinnerbait doesn't sound like a dying animal." I say with a laugh.

"Are you serious? Alright, my name is Ashlee, and I happen to be the lead singer of Spinnerbait's girlfriend. And I'll have you know, that they do _not_ sound like a dying animal. They have talent! That's why they got signed. You're just a jealous bitch. That's all." She replies.

"HA! Now, that is a funny one. Well, I'm Remy, and I happen to be the leader singer of the Truth Squad, Dexter's girlfriend." I say.

"That loser band? You're dating someone from Truth Squad, and you're making fun of _my_ boyfriend? That's histerical. The Truth Squad hasn't even like, made it yet! Spinnerbait made it last year! Don't go and make fun of my boyfriend just because he's better than yours." She says as she flips her hair to the side.

I was about to retort when I feel Dexter come up and wrap his arms around my waist.

"What's going on, ladies?" Dexter says.

"Nothing. I was just leaving. Have fun with your loser boyfriend, Remy." Ashlee says and starts walking away.

"I'll be right back." I say and give Dexter a quick kiss before following Ashlee.

I catch up to her in a few seconds, grab her by the hair and drag her outside with me.

"Okay. Would you like to repeat what you just said, bitch?" I say, furious.

"I said, your boyfriend is a loser, bitch." Ashlee says.

"And would you like to elaporate on _how_ my boyfriend is a loser?" I reply.

"Well. For starters, he looks like a slob. The guy doesn't even tie his shoelaces! His hair is a mess. He has a goofy smile. He's clumsy on and off stage. And his songs are about POTATOES. Who writes songs about Potatoes?" Ashlee replies.

"I'll have you know, Dexter is _not_ a slob. Sure, he's messy, but that's just Dexter for you. His clumsyness also adds to his charm. Same goes for his goofy smile. Girls melt over that smile of his. And yes, his songs are, in fact, about potatoes. So what? Atleast he'll be remembered. Unlike Spinnerbait. They're going to have a few one-hit-wonders and have a few loyal fans here and there if their lucky. Then, after a few years, if that, they're going to dissapear. Just like the rest of the other no-talent-losers who bought they're way to stardom." I say.

"Whatever. You're just jealous. Your boyfriend is never going to get anywhere in life. That's not my fault. The truth hurts sometimes honey. Just like the fact that it's pretty sad you're following him around like a lost puppy because you actually think he's going to do something with his life. He's a loser. Whether you realize that now, or later, is not my problem." She says.

"My boyfriend is far from a loser. You'll see that when him and his band make it to the top. And no. I don't follow him around like a 'lost puppy'. I haven't seem him in 3 months because he's on tour and I'm in college. But we make our relationship work because we love eachother. Now you. You're pathetic. You actually think that your boyfriend likes you. So you follow him around on his tour with his scumbag friends, with this rediculous hope that things are actually going to last. But they're not. Because he thinks he's a rockstar. So he'll dump you when another, hotter, new girl comes around and catches his interest. You're just another knotch on his bed post. He doesn't actually care about you like I'm sure he tells you. But, whether you realize that now, or later, is not my problem." I reply with a smile.

I don't have time to react before she pulls her arm back and punches me in the cheek.

"You fucking bitch. How could you say that? You're just jealous. I saw your boyfriend smiling and winking at other girls while on stage. I even saw him chatting with other girls while they were all over him while you were too busy with your alcohol. You just need to realize that everything you're saying to me, is everything you should be telling yourself. It's your boyfriend who's a scumbag, not mine. And, yours is a loser. To top it all off. Him and his band are never going to make it. No matter what you tell yourself, honey." She replies with a smirk.

Now it's my turn to pull my arm back and punch her right square in the nose, with all my strength.

"Listen to this you bitch. Say one more thing about my boyfriend, and I swear I will beat your ass so hard your precious boyfriend won't be able to recognize who you are. Got it?" I say.

I'm so angry that I don't hear the bar door open, or do I see Dexter come out and listen to us.

"W-Why are you doing this anyway?" She says.

"Doing what?"

"Defending your boyfriend so...passionately?"

"Because, I love him. I may not show it or say it very often. But I do. Dexter is the first person who has ever touched my heart. I can't explain to you how much he's changed me into a better person. He's the most amazing person I know. He's got a big heart, and he's got determination and passion like you wouldn't believe. I can't let someone like you sit there and belittle him like that. He deserves more than that."

"Why do you love him?"

"What?"

"I said, why do you love him?"

"Well..I mean...He's the most incredible person I've ever met in my entire life. He showed me what love is, and what it's like to love someone, and have them love you back. He loved me when I pushed him away. He's always been there for me. He took me back after all the horrible things I said to him. He makes me feel special. I used to have a barrier around my heart. But within the first few months of knowing him, he broke down my barrier and all my walls and weasled his way into my heart. I never used to believe in love. But he changed that for me. He's changed me. I don't know what I would do without him. I used to think I would be able to just leave him behind without any worries. But now, that's just not possible."

"Why isn't that possible?"

"Because. He's become to important to me. It'd be like leaving half of me behind. Being away from him for a few months is torture as it is. I used to be able to deny the way I feel about him. But now, now that I've admitted al of this outloud, that isn't possible anymore. He has my heart. And even though that scares me to death, I wouldn't want it any other way."

Why I'm telling this to some random girl who I had been fighting with, I have no idea. Probably because it just felt good to finally get it all out in the open, even if I wouldn't be able to actually tell this to Dexter.

"Well then. I'll leave you alone with your boyfriend. I have a scumbag to dump. See ya." Ashlee says, holding her nose and walking inside.

What does she mean, leave me alone with my boyfriend? I turn around and see Dexter standing there looking at me, dumbfounded.

"Did you really mean all of that?" Dexter asks as he walks over to me.

"I...Uh...Yeah.." I say with a blush and look at my feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..I..I didn't know how. And I was scared as to what you would say."

"You obviously knew how if you could say it to some random girl. What were you afraid of?"

"I...Was afraid that maybe..You wouldn't feel the same way. That maybe while you were on tour, you found some new girl that you liked better than me."

"Why would you even think that? After the hundreds of times I've told you how much you mean to me? Remy, I love you. I have loved you since the summer we first met. I can't believe after all this time, you still think I'm going to hurt you."

"I've never felt liket his toward anyone Dex! It scares me to death. For the first time in my life, I don't have control over things. I love you with all my heart and that scares me."

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on the top of my head.

"I've never going to hurt you, Remy. I can't. You're too important to me. You stole my heart the day I saw you at the car dealer." Dexter says and leans down to kiss me.

We then walk inside and join the rest of the gang for a few drinks then we drive back to their hotel and just hangout.

After a few hours Dexter drives me back to my campus and up to my dorm. My roommate isn't going to be home for the weekend, so I invite him inside. We catch up and fill eachother in on everything we've missed while we've been apart. We fall asleep after a few hours. When we wake up it's already time for him to leave. It's bittersweet. Just like it always is. We know we're going to see eachother in a few months, but that doesn't make it any easier.

As I watch Dexter and the rest of Truth Squad drive away, I can't help this feeling that somehow, everything will work out. That when this is all over. When I'm done with college, and Truth Squad is done with tour, Dexter and I, we'll have our happy ending. And I'll finally believe in marriage and happily ever afters. But until then, I'll just enjoy the ride.


End file.
